Removed
by JiffyKate
Summary: "Every ending is a new beginning." Originally written for the Mark Me Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere. **

**This was originally meant for the Mark Me Contest. Unfortunately, we had way too many irons in the fire and we missed the deadline. Instead of scrapping the story, we decided to finish it and use it as a quick fic; meaning, we'll be posting a short chapter (averaging 1,000ish words) Monday-Friday for the next three weeks.**

**Without further ado, here is our Tattward:**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

It's an unseasonably sunny day as I stroll through Pike Place Market. It's Friday afternoon and I know Emmett and Jasper are waiting for me at our usual table at Kell's Pub, but I'm not in any rush. Work kicked my ass this week and I'm ready for some downtime with my boys, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the sights and sounds of downtown Seattle at the same time.

I admire the organic fruits and vegetables on one corner before holding my breath and walking past one of the four fish markets found here. Hey, I said I enjoyed the _sight and sounds_ of the area. I didn't say anything about liking the smell of fresh seafood. Fucking gross.

I'm almost to Kell's when a familiar voice assaults my ears, creating the sensation of ice forming on my spine.

_Victoria._

I haven't heard her voice in three years but I'd recognize it anywhere. If anything has changed about it, it's the tone; it's even more high-pitched now than it was when we were together. Back then, I'd thought it was cute. Now, though, I'm pretty sure I'd prefer to hear nails scratching on a chalkboard.

I can't help being curious, though, so I turn my head in the direction of her voice, and what I see shocks the hell out of me. It's the same Victoria—long, red hair to go with her long, slender legs—but what's different is the toddler sitting snugly on her hip.

Victoria didn't want kids. At least, that's what she told me when she broke up with me the night before our wedding.

"_We don't want the same things," _she'd said.

I see some things _do_ change.

I try to slink my way around her, hoping to get lost in the crowd so that she doesn't see me, but it doesn't work.

"Eddie, is that you?" She's the only one I ever let call me by that name.

I let out a deep sigh, plaster a look of surprise on my face and turn back toward her.

"Victoria? Wow, hey, how are you?"

"I'm great! How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

_No, shit, Sherlock! I don't usually make a habit of hanging out with my ex-fiancée._

"You look great, Vic. Who's this little guy you have with you?"

"Oh! This is Gabe. He's almost two, I just can't believe it," she squeals, as she nuzzles the little boy's cheek. "My husband, Dan, already wants another one, but I'm not sure. I'd like to wait another year, I think. What about you? Are you married or have any children?"

I shove my hands inside my pockets and shake my head. "Nope, still single. Too busy to date, really."

"Don't tell me you're still playing on computers and getting paid for it!"

I struggle to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "I'm one of the top systems software engineers in Seattle, actually. I've had a busy week so I'm on my way to meet up with Emmett and Jasper now."

Obviously clueless, Victoria giggles before saying, "Same old Eddie, working the same job and hanging out with the same friends. I bet you're still meeting them at Kell's, aren't you?" She laughs louder before letting out a dramatic sigh. "It's nice to see some things don't change. I'm glad you're still you, Edward."

My head's still spinning from her words and I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not. I was at first but, now, I'm not so sure.

"Yeah, well, you know that old saying: _If it ain't broke, don't fix it_."

She looks at me intently. "Edward, I never wanted to change you. _I _was the one who needed to change. I couldn't be who my parents wanted me to be, who our small-town neighbors wanted me to be and, I'm sorry, but I couldn't be who _you_ wanted me to be. I know I realized that a little too late but, looking back, aren't you glad we didn't get married? I know I am. If I hadn't left Forks when I did, I might not have met Dan. The thought of not being his wife and not being Gabe's mom kills me. I _am_ sorry I hurt you, but I don't regret leaving."

I'm blown away by her honesty and sincerity and, after a few seconds pass, I realize I'm not angry with her anymore.

"Victoria, I was hurt—heartbroken—for so long, but I know you did us both a favor. I'm fine, really, and I'm glad to see you happy and living the life you want."

She smiles at me and I'm reminded of the girl I once knew, the one who no longer has a hold on my heart.

We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways. Still mulling over our conversation, I head toward Kell's.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just a quick little back story to get us started. :) Don't forget, we'll be back tomorrow . . . same time, same channel! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let us know what you think so far in the reviews! **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

The sound of Van Morrison's _Into the Mystic_ is playing on the jukebox when I finally walk into my favorite pub. I signal to Liam at the bar that I'd like my usual beer and then slide into the booth, ready to enjoy my Friday night with the guys.

"Where the hell have you been?" My older brother, Emmett, doesn't believe in beating around the bush.

My best friend Jasper is just as bad. "Yeah, Cullen, you're never late. What gives? You finally stick it to the new girl in your office?"

I barely refrain from rolling my eyes. Emmett and Jasper are my best buds and have been so all my life. It's our Friday night ritual to come to Kell's for the best pub food and ale in Seattle and, if one of us is ever late, it's gotta be for a good reason. Of course, they don't waste any time trying to get me to spill my story. _Nosey motherfuckers!_

"I just ran into Victoria."

Emmett starts choking on his beer and, while Jasper beats his fist on Em's back a few times, I take a big pull from my mug and calmly wait for more questioning.

"Your ex? _That_ Victoria?" Em asks, wiping his watery eyes.

"The very same."

"What, did she finally come back and beg for forgiveness for leaving your ass at the altar?" I can hear the venom in Jasper's voice. He's never been a fan of Vic's, not even when we were in high school.

"She didn't leave me at the altar, Jas, and, no, she doesn't want me back."

"Thank fuck for that! I'd have to disown you as a brother if you ever took that skank back!"

"Fuck, Em! Shut up and listen! I ran into her just a few minutes ago when I was walking here from work. She saw me first and waved me down. I couldn't really ignore her."

"You could've tried," Jasper mumbles.

I ignore him and continue. "I'm actually glad we talked. She's married and has a baby now."

Both Emmett and Jasper are staring at me, slack-jawed.

"Look, I know what she did to me was shitty but it was a long time ago. I'm over her; I have been for years. Seeing her, though, made me realize just _how_ much I'm over her. I'm actually ready to date now."

"But you already date," Em says, looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"No," Jasper clarifies, "he gets his dick wet. There's a difference."

"I mean," I say, raising my voice to get their attention, "I'm ready to put myself out there—meet someone special and, hopefully, start a relationship with them."

Emmett leans over the bar and slaps his hand on my shoulder. "Well, congratulations, bro! It's about damned time!"

"Finally! Alice and Rose now have a new project to work on: Operation Find Edward a Girlfriend," Jasper chimes in.

I cringe at the idea of going on blind dates again, but I guess I have to start somewhere.

"First things first. It's time to get my tattoo removed."

"Whoa, you really _are_ serious! This calls for another round! Liam, shots and beers over here, pronto!" Emmett yells.

_My brother, the fucking drama king!_

I watch as Jasper pulls his wallet out and removes a business card. Sliding it over to me, he says, "If you're really serious about this shit, here's who you need to see. Swan Dermatology—best dermatologist in town."

* * *

Rolling over, I feel the sun shining through my bedroom window, but I refuse to open my eyes. I feel the beginning of a hangover headache. Emmett and his "one more shot" are biting me in the ass this morning. It's my day off and I could lay here until tomorrow, but that'll just make me feel even shittier. I don't know what I'm going to do today, but if I'm not productive in some way, I'll feel like the entire day was wasted.

_Seize the day_ is what my dad always said.

When I'm finally able to drag myself out of bed, I stumble to the bathroom and turn the shower on a little hotter than usual. I'm hopeful the steam will help clear my head. Turning to look at myself in the mirror, my eyes immediately go to my chest. The black cursive writing that's been a constant reminder of lost love, lost trust, and a broken heart, glares back at me. As I rub my hand over her name, my mind takes me back to the night I got it.

"_You're so fucking pussy-whipped," Emmett joked, his big burly hand making contact with my head._

"_Dude, you know it's bad luck to get a tattoo of your girl's name. Are you sure you wanna do this? Maybe you could get something else that reminds you of her?"_

"_No, Jas. I'm doing this. There's nothing that could or will come between us. We're meant to be together; when I ask her to marry me next week, I'm going to show her that she's already tattooed on my heart . . . where she'll be forever."_

"_That's the cheesiest shit I've ever heard," Emmett said, nearly falling off the chair beside the table I'm lying on. _

_The buzz of the tattoo gun started up, instantly giving me an adrenaline rush. I loved getting new ink and the fact that I was doing something to show Vic just how much I loved her, made this one even more special. _

"_You know what, dickwad, you can make fun of me all you want, but I'm marrying this girl. If cheese is what it takes for her to say yes, then cheese is what I'll give her. Besides, you just wait until you find your soulmate—you'll be the most pussy-whipped mother-fucker around."_

I rub my chest a little harder, realizing for the first time—for as long as I can remember—thinking about that night and about her doesn't make me physically hurt inside. My heart is in one piece. It doesn't feel like there's a gaping hole or even a small tear. Taking a deep breath, I know exactly what I'm going to do today.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And, a little more backstory. :) Don't forget, we'll be back tomorrow . . . same time, same channel! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let us know what you think so far in the reviews! **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Pulling out the business card that Jasper gave me last night, I dial the number to Swan Dermatology.

"Good morning, Dr. Swan's office, how can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I need to make an appointment."

"OK, let's see . . ." she says, pausing. "Are you currently a patient?"

"No, ma'am."

"What will we be seeing you for?"

"Uh, I have a tattoo that I'd like removed," I say. Without telling it to, my hand immediately rubs the left side of my chest.

"OK, you'll need to have a consultation first. Would next Thursday be good for you?"

Any day would work for me, but I don't want to waste any time getting this taken care of. I've wasted too much time living in the past and I'm definitely ready to move forward.

"Do you have anything sooner?"

"Since it's just a consultation, I could probably squeeze you in on Friday."

"That sounds great!"

She gives me the rest of the information needed and I quickly type a reminder into my phone after I hang up. Friday can't get here soon enough.

* * *

"Dr. Swan will be right with you," the nurse tells me, placing my new medical chart by the sink and walking out of the room.

I sit down on the examining table, hating the sound of the protective paper crinkling under the weight of my ass. What that annoying paper's really supposed to protect the table from, I have no idea, but it gets on my last nerve. Maybe I'm just on edge because I don't know what to expect from Dr. Swan. I can't imagine having to spend my day inspecting strangers' skin and lasering off unwanted tattoos. I bet nothing surprises her, though.

I chuckle to myself, thinking of the crazy stories she must have, which reminds me that I forgot to ask Jasper how he knows Dr. Swan and why he highly recommended her. There's obviously something about my friend that I don't know, and I make a mental note to find out soon.

At least the room's decorated nicely; it's comfortable and warm, unlike most other doctor's offices I've been to. Gone are the overly-descriptive medical posters and advertisements for the latest and greatest drugs available, for which I'm enormously thankful. I once had to take my mother to her gynecologist appointment to receive some test results. My dad was out of town on business and she didn't want to be alone; so, of course, I agreed to go with her. The results turned out fine, my mother in perfect health, but it took days to get the explicit images out of my brain of what the inside female reproductive system looks like.

I love how it feels to be inside a woman, but I don't ever want to look at pictures like that again, that's for damned sure!

A shiver runs through my body just as the door opens, as Dr. Isabella Swan walks into the room.

_Holy shit, is she gorgeous! _

I watch as her full, pink lips smile at me and I think I smile back. I'm really not sure because it feels as if I'm in a trance. Her mouth moves a little bit before her smile falls, resulting in a concerned look on her face.

_Oh, fuck, I think she asked me something and I completely missed it, because I was checking her out. I'm such an idiot!_

I clear my throat and close my eyes, willing myself to get a fucking grip, before speaking.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

The smile is back, along with a quiet giggle, before Dr. Swan answers.

"I was asking if you were cold. It looked like you were shivering when I walked in."

"Oh! No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Well, good. I was worried for a minute, there, Mr. um. . . Cullen," she says as she looks at my chart.

"Please, call me Edward."

"Okay, Edward. Tell me why you're here today."

"Well, I have a tattoo I want removed," I tell her. I'm feeling nervous and I'm not really sure why. It could be about the procedure, itself, but it may very well be the beautiful doctor in front of me.

"We can definitely do that," she begins, as she stands, flipping through the few pages of my chart. "Where's the tattoo located?"

"Here," I reply, rubbing the left side of my chest.

"Would you mind if I have a look?"

"Oh, right, of course not."

I start unbuttoning my shirt, feeling self-conscious as I work my way down. Glancing up at Dr. Swan, she seems totally at ease, which helps me relax a little.

_Calm down, this isn't a big deal!_

She sees naked people all the time and, truth be told, I really have nothing to be ashamed of.

I leave my shirt on once I get it unbuttoned, not sure if I should take it off completely.

Dr. Swan clears her throat and takes a step toward me. "May I?"

I nod my response.

She slides my shirt over my left shoulder, exposing my chest. I can see her eyes examining the ink that creeps across my arm and shoulder.

"I see that you're not opposed to ink; if you don't mind me asking, why not get a nice cover-up job?" Her deep brown eyes meet mine and I find it hard to string a few words together to make a coherent sentence.

"Uh, yeah . . . I mean, no. No, I don't mind you asking. It's more than just the ink." I pause, hoping to hell this doesn't sound stupid. "It's the principle, I guess. This is something from my past that I'm finally ready to let go. Having it removed feels like the last step in a long journey."

"Well, I need to warn you that tattoos removed from the chest area can often result in scarring."

I look down at my chest, but I already know my answer.

"I'm already scarred emotionally. I guess a physical one would be appropriate."

"Hopefully, you won't have any problems, but I just like to warn my patients beforehand. So, when do you want to get started?" she asks, her fingers grazing the skin of my chest.

Taking a deep breath, I reply, "As soon as possible," mentally berating myself for not being able to control my physical response to this woman.

"I could probably squeeze you in sometime next week."

_I bet you could_. _ Fuck! What is wrong with me?_

"Next week would be great, the sooner the better."

"I'll go over the details a little more in-depth next week, but the process is fairly simple. Local anesthetic is available upon request." She pauses mid sentence, smirking up at me. "But I'm sure you won't be in need of that." Her voice is suggestive and, if we were anywhere besides a doctor's office—specifically, _her_ office—I'd assume that she's coming on to me. Hell, I can guarantee that I'd be coming on to her!

"I'll see you next week, Mr. Cullen," she says, opening the door of the exam room. "Oh, and you might want to button up your shirt." She winks and flips her hair over her shoulder as she walks out.

"Fuck, me," I groan, under my breath. _Literally, please!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Enters Bella. And, the UST begins. ;) **

**Don't forget, we'll be back tomorrow . . . same time, same channel!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let us know what you think so far in the reviews! **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

A chipper nurse greets me upon my arrival today. After leading me into a room set up with an exam table and, what I'm guessing to be the laser, she tells me to undress from the waist up and make myself comfortable on the table.

See, that's what I like—specific instructions.

I quickly unbutton my shirt, hang it on the hook provided, and hop up onto the table.

When Dr. Swan walks in, I'm in the middle of listing the 44 U.S. presidents in alphabetical order, willing myself not to think about the recurring dreams I've been having that have starred none other than her, and a table very similar to the one I'm lying on right now.

I've tried everything I can think of this week to stop the dreams, but every night, they've become more . . . involved.

_Harrison, Harrison, Hayes, Hoover_ . . .

"Good afternoon, Edward," she says, brushing past me.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Swan," I reply, managing to keep my voice neutral.

"Ready to get started?"

_Oh, God._ "Yep, ready as I'll ever be." _Jackson, Jefferson, Johnson, Johnson_ . . . _Fuck! I should have skipped those two._

"I'm going to go ahead and put some numbing cream on your skin. It should help you stay comfortable throughout the procedure," she begins, working methodically. "The laser treatment shouldn't take long. Good thing you didn't get her middle and last name."

I look up to see her brown eyes shining with mischief.

"Yeah, that would have really sucked. She's Italian . . . and the only granddaughter . . . on both sides."

"Oh, goodness," she says, laughing. And I can't take my eyes off her—particularly her mouth.

When she's finished applying the cream, she walks over to the counter behind me, which is out of view; I want to crane my neck back so I can see her. I've waited all week to see if she was as gorgeous as I remembered and my memory failed me. She's even more so, and the way her face lights up when she laughs—her eyes crinkling in the corners—is spectacular.

"Would you mind if I take a peek at the ink on your shoulder?" she asks, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Of course not." I love my ink. It's not something that I show off, but if someone asks, I'm more than happy to show them. Besides the name spread out across my chest, the other pieces I have are all significant, and carry deep meanings for me.

Her hand sweeps across the tattoo on my shoulder and makes the trail down my back, sending an electric shock through my body.

"This is great work."

"Thanks," I chuckle. "I didn't really think you'd be much of a fan, given your line of work and all," I say, gesturing to the laser beside me.

"Don't let the lab coat fool you," she says, turning back around toward the counter. "Lie down, and let's get started."

Her choice of words and bossy demeanor make my cock press against the zipper of my jeans. I try to adjust while she's not looking and go back to naming the presidents.

_Kennedy, Lincoln, Madison, McKinley_ . . .

When she reappears above me, her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she has goggles covering her eyes. I'm not sure how, but she looks even more stunning. As she turns around, I notice a swirl of black gracing the back of her lovely neck.

_I am so fucked!_

I want to ask about the hint of ink, but it feels too personal. Maybe she'll bring it up, or maybe I'll grow some balls between now and my next visit.

"You'll feel a warm sensation on your skin, but this new fancy laser has an air conditioner," she says, laughing lightly. "So, it should cool the burn almost immediately."

She's right, I feel my skin heat up, but it's not unbearable. The clicking of the laser reminds me of the buzz of the tattoo gun, except I don't think I'll ever become addicted to this. I know it seems crazy since I'm laying here getting ink removed, but I actually have an appointment for some new ink next month.

"So, who is she?" Dr. Swan asks, nonchalantly.

"Oh, she's . . . well, _was_—" I say, struggling for the right description.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just making small talk," she says, her lips pulling up into a sly smile behind the laser. "But just know that I've heard it all . . . one-night stands, shotgun weddings, drunken mistakes . . ."

I decide my story isn't so bad after all. "Ex-fiancée."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I committed the cardinal sin and got her name permanently etched onto my chest. I guess I jinxed us."

"Tattoo 101: Never get your lover's name," she says, shaking her head. "Always ends in Splitsville."

"Yep."

"I'm guessing it was a little more serious than that, though."

"You could say that. I guess we just wanted different things . . . or, at least, she didn't want me."

The clicking from the laser stops for a moment and it feels like her brown eyes are digging deep into my soul.

"My dad always said that every ending is a new beginning," she says, continuing the process to remove the reminder of my ending.

"It took me three years to realize that, but I'm finally there, which is why I'm here." I'm not sure why I'm telling her this, but it just sort of spills out. Maybe there's some sort of correlation between me laying here half naked on her table and bearing my soul.

The thought of being half-naked on the table leads me back to the completely inappropriate dreams. Shit!

_Monroe, Nixon, Obama, Pierce_ . . .

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Polk, Reagan, Roosevelt, Roosevelt . . . :) **_

**Don't forget, we'll be back tomorrow . . . same time, same channel! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let us know what you think so far in the reviews! **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

_Long chestnut hair falling over my face . . . _

_Soft skin under my fingertips . . . _

_My name escaping, breathlessly, from her lips . . ._

That's the recurring dream. It started after my first appointment, but initially, the encounters were platonic. We were just talking; occasionally, she'd laugh and our eyes would lock. But with each night, they progressively increase in intensity. Now she not only takes over my sleeping hours, she also consumes my waking hours. I'm sure this is bordering on fucking stalker behavior, but I can't help it.

The slight burn on my chest subsided today, but I have another four weeks to wait until my next appointment. I tried bribing the receptionist to bump my next treatment up, but apparently it's non-negotiable.

I thought about just calling up and asking to speak to Dr. Swan, but I doubt that'd go over very well. I'm sure there's some sort of protocol she follows concerning dating patients.

Scrubbing my face with my hands, I attempt to clear my mind and get back to work. I have a lot left to do, thanks to my day dreaming sessions.

I'm supposed to meet Jasper after work at the liquor store down the street. He and Alice are hosting a "We Bought a Fucking House! Now, Get Your Asses Over Here and Help Us Unpack!" party this weekend. It should be _loads_ of fun. I'm going for the booze and Alice's amazing empanadas. Her old roommate was Mexican, and lucky for me, and Jasper, I suppose, Alice picked up several culinary skills from her.

We haven't all been able to hang out that much since the two of them got married. When they returned from their honeymoon, they moved in with Alice's mom and dad in order to save money for a house. Jasper described the last six months as being his own personal hell. Needless to say, he and Mr. Brandon don't always see eye-to-eye. I think his exact words were: he'd rather pitch a tent and piss in a can than spend another night at Hotel Brandon. So, this party is also a celebration of their freedom.

* * *

Somehow, I manage to get Dr. Swan out of my mind long enough to finish what needs to be done at work. As I shut down my computer, I text Jasper to let him know that I'll meet him at Pike & Western in ten minutes.

"So, how's the appointment with the tattoo doctor going?" Jasper asks, as we zip up and down the aisles, filling Alice's wine wish list.

"Great," I say, as I blow out a deep breath of air. I haven't told him about my infatuation with Dr. Swan yet, and I'm not sure if I'm going to.

"What do you think about the lovely Dr. Swan?" he asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"She's great."

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't come up with anymore descriptive words than 'great'? Fuck, yeah, I can, but then I'd have to start listing presidents again. _

When I get down to the end of the aisle and the bottom of Alice's list, I turn around to see Jasper, standing half-way down the aisle, giving me a shit-eating grin.

"_Great_, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." I'm hoping my indifference will get him to shut the fuck up. Jasper always thinks he's the king of romance and he's worse than some old woman when it comes to matchmaking.

"You _like_ her! I knew you would!"

_What the fuck?_

"Jasper, stop this shit! Every time you start meddling, things get fucked up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, incredulously. His face is the picture of innocence.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Like the time you set me up with Alice's cousin Angela?"

"You can_not_ blame me for that! How was I supposed to know that she was into that sort of shit?"

_Whips and chains? No, thank you!_

"That was an isolated incident, man!"

"Okay, what about the time you set me up with the receptionist at your office? What was her name? Lauren?"

"Okay, well . . . see, I can explain that. She told me she was single!" he says, stomping his foot like a petulant child. "I had no reason to think she was lying to me! How was I supposed to know that her boyfriend was a wannabe WWF wrestler?"

"I think I've proven my point here," I say, turning around and walking up to the register.

* * *

Pulling up outside of Jasper and Alice's new house, I see a few cars that I recognize, like Emmett's and Rose's, but there are a few I don't. For the most part, we all hang around with the same group of people, but since Jasper and Alice have been married, they've started hanging out with several couples that I don't know.

_Sometimes I really hate being the third wheel._

I reach into the back seat and grab my house-warming gift, a sneaky smile on my face. I can't wait for Alice and Jasper to open it; it'll be the highlight of the evening, I'm sure.

Alice opens the door and hugs me tightly around my neck. "I'm so happy you're here, Eddie-boy! We bought a fucking house!" she yells, throwing her fist up in the universal 'rock on' move.

_Looks like someone's hit the sauce pretty hard already._

"You bought us a prezzie, too?! You're really the best, Eduardo! I can't wait to introduce you to my friend. She's a hottie, and I promise you'll like her."

"Yeah, that's great, Alice. You really don't need to fix me up with anymore of your friends, okay? I'm just here to help with the house and visit with the group."

Completely ignoring me, she grabs my hand and drags me into the living room where everyone seems to be hanging out.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Jasper's BFF, Edward! Edward, this is everyone!" Alice waves her arm like she's Vanna White or some shit before twirling herself into Jas' lap.

_Fucking drunk pixie._

Various people throughout the room yell out greetings and I give an awkward wave before putting the gift bag down and heading to the kitchen for a very strong drink.

I'm in the middle of making a perfect Black and Tan when the last voice I ever expected to hear in this house speaks.

"So, you're the famous Eddie I've heard so much about."

I'm so caught off-guard that I drop my spoon into my beer mug, splashing both the Guinness and the Bass Pale Ale all over the counter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**We'll be back on Monday . . . same Tattward time, same Tattward channel! **

**Thank you so much for reading! You guys have been completely amazing this week! All of the alerts, recs, and reviews have been awesome! We appreciate the support more than you'll ever know. Hopefully, we'll catch up on review replies, but just in case we don't, know that we read and love each one of them! The interaction is what makes posting our stories so much fun. **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

"Fuck! I mean, sorry, shit! Damn it! I'm sorry, Dr. Swan. I just didn't expect to see you here."

_I'm such an asshole!_

She laughs and places her hand on my bicep, completely drawing my attention away from the mess I just made. "Relax, Edward. I've been known to throw down a few cuss words from time to time. These are not virgin ears," she whispers, as if she's telling me her deepest darkest secret.

I'm still looking down at her hand on my arm; when she gives it a little squeeze before letting go, I spring into action, looking for a sponge while trying to play off my embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Let me clean this up real fast. Alice will tear my balls off if she finds out I've already defiled her kitchen."

Dr. Swan picks up my mug as I wipe up the spilled beer and rinse out the sponge. "I'll tell you another secret, Edward. This kitchen has already been defiled. Alice told me so just before you walked in. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Hell, no!"

She burst out with another laugh and I can't help but laugh along with her. When I go to grab my mug, she quickly takes it, shaking her head. "I owe you another drink."

"No, Dr. Swan. I can drink that one, don't worry about it."

"First, please call me Bella when we're out of my office. Second, because of me, your Black and Tan's ruined. Let me fix you another one."

"You know what a Black and Tan is and how to fix one?" I raise my eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"How do you think I paid my way through medical school?"

I watch in amazement as Dr. Swan—I mean, _Bella—_pours the Bass Ale into my mug, stopping when it's half full. Holding the spoon, bottom up, over the mug, she expertly pours the Guinness next, resulting in both beers staying in their places and not mixing, hence the name.

"Now, _that_'s a fucking perfect Black and Tan! Well done, Bella, thank you."

"My pleasure, Edward," she says, smiling up at me.

_Piss, I forgot which president I stopped at. _

"Can I fix _you_ something to drink?" I can't help but test her. Yeah, she can make my favorite drink, but if she says she wants a Mojito or some shit like that, I may have to end my crush right here and now.

_Yeah, right._

"I'm going to have the drink I messed up for you. I can't, in good judgment, let alcohol go to waste, especially when it involves a good stout."

_Is it too soon to ask her to marry me?_

Bella clinks her mug to mine before taking a long pull. I'm blatantly staring at her throat as she swallows her beer, when I hear a squeal coming from the living room.

"Eddie, can I open your gift now?"

Thankful for the distraction and that Bella didn't catch me perving on her drinking skills, I yell back, "I'll be right there, Alice!"

I manage to find my balls somewhere and gently grasp Bella's elbow. "Come on," I say, nodding toward the living room, "you don't want to miss this."

As we walk into the living room, a shrill squeal fills the room; a second later, Alice is leaping into my arms. I have no choice but to catch her.

"Oh, Edward! I love it! I've been waiting to get that book back ever since Jasper gave it to you for graduation!" she exclaims, as I put her back on the ground.

"I was so disappointed when we didn't get it as a wedding gift! I thought you'd lost it or jizzed all over it!" She holds Madonna's _Sex_ book like it's a precious gem, smoothing her hand over the worn cover.

"I figured the plane tickets would come in much handier for your honeymoon. I was sure you and Jasper had the sex part down pat," I tease, nudging her with my shoulder.

"Is that Vanilla Ice?" I look over to see Bella giggling, as she and Alice flip through the book.

Jasper and I found that book in my basement back in 1996. I assumed it belonged to my dad. I _hope_ it belonged to my dad, because it squicks me out to think of my mom buying a book of erotica. I stole it from my dad and gifted it to Jasper on his fifteenth birthday. Jasper gave it back to me when we graduated, and we've passed it back and forth to each other ever since. Emmett is jealous as shit over that stupid book, but Jas and I both know that if we ever let him get his grubby paws on it, we'll never see it again.

"There's also a gift card in the front," I tell her, not wanting her—or Bella—to think I'm a cheap ass.

"How about another Black and Tan?" Jasper asks, snatching the book out of Alice's hands as he walks past her. "I think we need a good trip down memory lane and I haven't showed you my man cave, yet!"

"Sounds good," I reply, following him back into the kitchen, leaving Alice behind, an angry scowl on her face tapping her face as she taps her foot. I'm sure she'll let Jasper have it later. She always gets the last word.

The evening goes smoothly and the drinks flow freely. By the time the majority of the crowd has said their goodbyes, I'm feeling completely relaxed and a bit too tipsy to drive home. Apparently, I'm not the only one. Bella's sitting across from me on the back deck, and her hooded eyes tell me she's not feeling any pain either.

We're all casually talking and drinking when a lingering question pops into my head.

"So, Jas, how did you meet Dr. Swan?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, hey, hey! We're back! Happy Monday! Hope everyone had a great weekend. We missed you! As always, thank you so much for reading! Please leave us some love/feedback in the reviews. **

**We want to wish our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60 (aka Bernadette) a very happy birthday! We hope all of her Rob dreams come true! If you're friends with her on FB or Twitter, be sure to stop by and leave her some b-day wishes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

"_So, Jas, how did you meet Dr. Swan?"_

I'm thinking through every tattoo that Jasper has and I can't think of a reason he would've needed her services. Most of his ink was done in my presence. We used to get a new tattoo about every six months. The rate has slowed down since we both entered the professional workforce, struggling to keep it all under-cover for the clients, but we still get one now and then. If we were big gorillas like my brother, who's sitting next to me, then we'd have a lot more surface to cover. I'm a little jealous of his size . . . but not _that_ size. The ladies have no complaints about me in that area.

I look across to see Bella smirking at me.

_Shit! I might as well start over, chronological this time. _

_Washington, Adams, Jefferson, Madison _. . .

"A drunken night in Cabo, if I'm not mistaken," Bella replies. "Oh, sorry, doctor/patient confidentiality and all that shit," she says, wide-eyed.

"It's cool," Jasper says, chuckling. "I knew we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever. In case you haven't noticed, our friends are a bunch of nosy-ass bitches."

"I am _not_ a bitch," Emmett retorts. "Nosy maybe, but not a bitch," he says, as he flips his nonexistent hair over his shoulder.

"You are such a little bitch!" my sister-in-law, Rose, chimes in, always busting Emmett's balls, which is why I love her so much.

"Hey! There's nothing little about me!" Standing up, Emmett's prepared to show us, because . . . well, that's Emmett and he's a bit of an exhibitionist.

"Sit your drunk ass down and keep your pants on! No one wants to see that shit!" I say, pushing him back down in his chair.

"Well—" Rose croons, eyeing Emmett suggestively.

"We're not filming a porno—not tonight, anyway," Jasper laughs.

"Rats," Alice says, pretending to be torn up about it; actually, she's probably really _is_ torn up about it.

"Um, I think someone is avoiding my question," I remind Jasper. There's no way in hell I'm leaving tonight without knowing about this drunken night in Cabo . . . and the souvenir.

"Yeah, well—" he starts, scratching the back of his head. "So, we were on our honeymoon and it was our last night there. To say Alice and I were lit, would be the understatement of the century. It was like a bad country song—waking up and with a waitress beside you and her name on your chest—sorry, Edward," he says, looking across at me.

"It's fine," I tell him, laughing at where this is going.

"Well, instead of a waitress, it was Alice; and instead of a name, it was . . ." he says, hesitating, and if I'm not mistaken, he's blushing.

"Okay, uh, so you all know my obsession for My Little Ponies," Alice says, coming to Jasper's rescue.

There are crazy fan-girls who follow actors around, showing up at every movie premiere . . . camping out and shit. Well, if Alice could stalk My Little Ponies, she would. Jasper even had to promise that she could have one room in the new house for her to put all her memorabilia. It's kind of scary. There's even a life-sized pony in there.

Alice laughs hesitantly before starting again, "Well, I might have talked Jazzy into getting some . . ." her words trail off into a string of incoherent mumbling.

"What was that Alice?" I ask, knowing this has to be good, if _she_ doesn't even want to say it out loud.

"My Little Pony p—" she whispers quietly, looking off into the distance.

"I'm sorry, I still didn't get that," I say, leaning closer.

"My Little Pony porn!" she yells, hiding her face in her hands.

"What the fuck?" I ask, looking over at Jasper, who's now sitting with his shirt pulled up over his head.

_So mature_.

When Bella bursts out laughing, I look over at her. Her eyes are filled with tears and she's leaning over, holding her stomach. I can't turn away from her. I swear every new thing I see or learn about her makes me like her that much more.

"Applejack was really giving it to Princess Twilight!" Bella squeals, in between fits of laughter.

I don't even know what to think about my best friend having a tattoo of My Little Pony characters screwing. I should be laughing along with everyone else but I'm too shocked. _How in the fuck did I miss that?_

I sit up straight in my chair as realization dawns on me. "_That's_ why you always refused to take your shirt off this summer! Everytime we went to the beach or worked out you had your shirt on. You even threw a fit and had to switch teams in basketball because you didn't want to be on the 'skins' team!" Now, _I'm_ laughing so hard that I'm crying.

"You told me you had eczema, you fucking liar!" Emmett chimes in.

"I was embarrassed! Can you blame me? It took a whole week just to get enough nerve to call Bella for an appointment," Jasper explains.

"He refused to take off his sunglasses at first," Bella giggles, finishing her drink and placing it on the table next to her. When she looks back up, her eyes find mine and she gives me a wink. "I told you I've seen it all."

We spend the next few minutes laughing at Jasper some more before everyone starts yawning. There's no way I can drive and I'm pretty sure Bella's in the same boat, so I decide on offering to split a cab with her.

I find Bella sitting up against a tree in the backyard, looking up at the stars. I swear that I feel my chest tighten; I _know_ I feel my pants get tighter.

I don't want to disturb her but I don't want to be a damned stalker either, so I stride over to her, trying to look casual. Of course, that's the exact moment I step on a stick, breaking it and causing a loud snap to break the silence, and alerting Bella of my presence.

I keep walking toward her, enjoying her laughter, even if it's directed at me.

"Sorry to disturb you, Bella. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just letting the night air clear my head a little. I didn't mean to drink so much tonight." I think she's blushing, which makes her even more endearing to me.

"Well, I'm heading out, but I've called a cab. I'd be happy to share it with you."

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Actually, that's a great idea, thanks." She places her hands on the ground like she's going to push herself up, but I quickly hold mine out to her, grateful when she accepts them. I pull her up so that she's standing in front of me and it's like everything gets paused: the crickets hold their chirps and the wind stills as if they're waiting for some big moment to happen. I'm waiting for it, too, but I'm scared to move. Warmth from her fingers travels through mine and covers my entire body as I become entranced by the depth of her eyes.

Bella finally inches closer, her body leaning into me when Emmett calls out to us that the taxi's here. With the spell broken, we both take a step back and collect ourselves. I timidly smile at her before motioning for her to walk ahead of me. I follow, cursing myself for not making a move the entire walk back to the house.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AHHHHHH! Come and kiss her, already! ;)**

**Don't forget, we'll be back tomorrow . . . same time, same channel! **

**Thank you so much for reading and for all of the awesome reviews you guys leave us! **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

After deciding that Alice and Jasper will bring Bella's car to her house tomorrow and Emmett will pick me up and bring me back to the house to help unpack in the morning, Bella and I settle into our cab. I was afraid after our little moment by the tree that things would be a little awkward between us, but it's not. In fact, there's a comfortable silence, something I rarely experience with other women.

"So, do you keep in touch with Victoria?" Bella asks out of the total blue.

"No. I ran into her the day before I made my appointment with your office, but before that, the last I saw her was when she broke up with me."

"Well, then, I feel like I should thank her . . . you know, for giving me another patient." This time, I _know_ she's blushing. I want to kiss her so fucking bad.

"I'm okay with that. Hell, you can even send her my bill." I smile at her while sliding my fingers under my thighs. I'm really trying to control myself, because I don't know how Bella will react if I make a move. It's possible that she doesn't want me to touch her, but I pray that she does.

Bella snickers. "We could send a thank you-slash-bill to Jasper, too, I guess. He's the real reason you showed up in my office." She gives me a shy smile before biting down on her bottom lip.

I'm as wound up as a tautly-stretched balloon that's one breath away from popping in someone's face. Somehow, I manage to gently reach out and pry her plump flesh from the teeth holding it captive, before brushing my thumb along her jaw. Her breath hitches at the same time her pupils dilate and I'm unable to hold back any longer.

I slip my hand through her hair and tilt her head up before claiming her mouth like the hungry bastard I am. My mind reels from the feel of her lips on mine and, when she opens her mouth, my tongue pushes inside so I can taste more of her.

I try to hide my hurt when I feel her hand push on my chest to end our kiss, but I'm not sure I'm quick enough. Bella grabs her purse, hands the driver some cash and, before I can stop her, steps out of the car and makes her getaway.

Turning back, I watch her walking up to her door, barely noticing the small wave she gives as the cab departs.

I rub my hands over my face, feeling the weight of the night and the alcohol. I probably shouldn't have kissed her, but I'd be kicking myself right now if I hadn't.

_Damned if you do and damned if you don't_.

_Fuck! I knew that last Black and Tan was a bad idea._

_..._

I want to call Bella, but I'm not sure I should. I hate the way she bolted out of the cab the other night, but what else could I have done? Chased her down? Camped out on her front porch and begged her to talk to me? Send her flowers or a stupid singing telegram, apologizing for kissing her?

I'm pretty sure none of those things would've won her over. Besides, I'm not sorry I kissed her. Maybe it wasn't the best timing. Maybe all the alcohol I'd consumed made me feel invincible and pushed me to make a move when I shouldn't have, but I don't want to take it back.

Feeling her lips on mine was amazing. If anything, it made me want her even more but I'm not going to force myself on her; I do have some pride left. The ball's in her court and, although I'm not really looking forward to an awkward visit at her office in a couple of weeks, I'll just have to be patient.

I spend my lunch hour with Jasper, listening to how great married life is when you're not living with your in-laws. "Naked Cooking" nights sound dangerous, but I'm glad my friends are having fun. They deserve it.

If he's curious about what happened between Bella and me the night of his party, he doesn't make it obvious. I'm not ready to say anything about it, anyway, but I know he'll listen and not judge if and when I do decide to talk about it.

As I'm walking back to my desk, my office assistant tells me I have a call on hold. I thank Carmen before closing my office door and picking up the phone.

"This is Edward."

"Oh, um, hi! This is Bella . . . Swan . . . Dr. Swan. I mean, Dr. Bella, no, Bella, just Bella."

I can hear the exasperation and nervousness in her voice and I'm not going to lie, it makes me feel better. I know that's a shitty thing to admit, but I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who's insecure.

I clear my throat and hope I can hold back the desperation that's bubbling in my throat.

"Hey, Bella. What can I do for you?"

_Fuck, did my voice crack? I think it did. Damn it to hell!_

"I'm sorry to bother you at work but I wasn't sure if I should call the cell phone number that's in your file here at the office."

"Either one's fine, Bella. I'm glad you called."

The sound of Bella sighing is loud even through our phone connection. She sounds wary and I hate it. I never wanted to make her feel this way.

"Edward, would you like to grab a coffee this afternoon? Or tomorrow, maybe? It doesn't have to be coffee—we can get ice cream or meet somewhere non-food related. Shit! I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous. I'd just really like to talk to you, if that's okay."

Well, that doesn't sound good at all. She obviously wants to meet in a public place because she's afraid I'm going to freak out on her when she tells me she can't treat me anymore, or worse, that her feelings aren't mutual.

I don't even try to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "Coffee sounds great. How about we meet at the shop across the street from your office at four o'clock today?"

"That'd be great, Edward. Thanks. I'll see you then!" She hangs up and I bristle at her evident relief.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**We've acquired a lot of new readers through this story, which is awesome, and we'd just like to mention that we're on social networks quite a bit (chatty bitches over here). So, if you'd like to talk about the story or Rob or anything else, come find us!**

**Facebook: **Jiff Simpson ( ) and Jenny Kate (jennykatewrites)

**Facebook Group: **Jiffy Kate Fan Fic

**Twitter: ** JiffSimpson and trixieandtess (Jenny Kate) and jiffykatefanfic

**Don't forget, we'll be back tomorrow . . . same time, same channel! **

**Thank you SO so much for reading and for all of the awesome reviews you guys leave us! **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

After buying my coffee, I find a somewhat secluded table and wait for Bella to arrive. My knee is shaking nervously and my hands are making continuous trips down my pants legs, leaving a trail of sweat as they go, while I watch the front door.

My breath hitches as she crosses the threshold, wind-blown hair whipping around her neck and shoulders, eyes searching for me. She's so beautiful. She smiles and waves when she sees me walking toward her, but she turns me down when I offer to buy her coffee. Even though she claims that she should've bought my coffee since meeting here was her idea, I can't help but think she's distancing herself from me, so I relent and shuffle back to our table.

Moments later, Bella's sitting across from me at our two-seater table, her hands wrapped around her extra-large mug.

_Stop watching her blow on her drink to cool it off, perv!_

The awkward silence is killing me so I start with some small talk.

"So, how've you been?"

"Fine."

_Super._

"Look, Bella, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

She gently sets her mug down, keeping her eyes downcast for a few seconds before finally looking up at me.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night."

Now, I'm confused. "Apologize for what? I'm the one who kissed you."

"I'm not sorry about the kiss, Edward, I'm sorry about running away."

_Well, that's better than what I was expecting._

"I'm also sorry that it can't happen again."

_Wait. What?_

"I really liked the kiss," she says shyly before sipping her coffee, "but I can't go out with you if you're my patient."

"Oh, it's against office policy to date a patient?"

"It's considered unethical by the American Medical Association," she says, a small apologetic smile creeping up on her lips. "But it's also against my _personal_ policy to date a patient."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"A few years ago, I had a practice with my then-husband, Tyler. I thought everything was great; our marriage seemed solid and our practice was very successful. We were always together, but I ended up not being enough for him. I caught him having sex with a patient in one of our exam rooms. Turns out, he was sleeping with many of our patients."

"Oh, my God, Bella. That's horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you." I tentatively stretch out my arm and rub the top of her hand with my fingers. "Don't ever think you weren't enough for him, though. He was the asshole!"

She smiles as she watches my fingers moving across her skin. "I know he was, but I was devastated when it happened. I immediately called my lawyer and moved out of our apartment. I sued for ownership of our business and won before I opened my current office. I also reported him to the A.M.A. for unethical behavior, which resulted in the loss of his license to practice medicine."

"I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself and making him own up to his mistakes."

"Yeah, I turned an awful situation into something positive, but it still took a long time for my heart to heal. Kinda like someone else I know," she softly speaks, before winking at me. "It was quite the scandal within our little medical community and it took a couple of years before people stopped associating Tyler's actions with me, even after I reverted back to my maiden name. _That's_ why I don't date patients. I've worked too hard to have my career ruined now."

I open my mouth to respond but keep quiet when I see the fire in her eyes.

"I'm not saying that you'd cause trouble for me," she continues. "I'm saying that I'm just not willing to risk it."

"Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. I really like you and I'd love to see if there is something more between us, but I don't want to put you in a compromising position."

_Well, I do, but not _that _kind of compromising position. Seriously, it's like my brain hasn't matured since I was sixteen._

"I really like you, too, Edward, but I don't expect you to wait for me."

"I only have a few sessions left until my tat's gone, right? Can we go out together after that?" I probably sound like I'm begging, but I really don't care right now.

A smile slowly covers her face and it's the first time she's looked genuinely happy since she arrived.

"I don't think that would be a problem at all."

Letting out a deep breath, I chuckle before saying, "Okay, then. Three more sessions with three weeks in between means we can have our first date in just over two months." Fuck, that sounds like torture to me and I can tell by the sadness clouding Bella's eyes, she doesn't like it either. But I don't want her to compromise herself for me; she's worth the wait.

"Let's just think of the next two months as being foreplay—really long and painful foreplay," I tease.

She laughs like I hoped she would and we soon fall into a relaxed and comfortable conversation. We both share stories about our childhoods, mine always include Emmett and Jasper, while hers mostly consist of her dad and best friend, Angela. When I ask if she has any tattoos, she blushes and tries to play coy, so I admit to seeing that brief flash of ink on her neck during my first appointment with her. Her blush deepens immensely but her eyes are playful when she says that I might find out in two months.

_This fucking foreplay very well may be the death of me!_

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**We all love some good foreplay, right? Right? ;)**

**Don't forget, we'll be back tomorrow . . . same time, same channel! **

**Thank you SO so much for reading and for all of the awesome reviews you guys leave us! **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 10**

**(EPOV)**

After making sure my chest isn't oozing and gently washing the reddened area, I re-tape the gauze over my fading tattoo. I can't believe it's almost completely gone. Not that I doubted Bella's skills, it's just been an odd process watching Victoria's name slowly fade from my skin. One more appointment and it'll be gone forever. One more appointment and I'll be able to ask Bella out on a date.

_Finally!_

As I'm walking back into the bedroom, I hear the buzz of my phone vibrating against my desk. I forgot it was set on silent while I was at the office earlier. Looking down and seeing Bella's name causes my heart to jump into my throat and then plummet to my feet.

_**B - Just checking on my favorite patient. ;) Making sure I wasn't too rough yesterday. How's the tatt?**_

_**E - Just finished cleaning it and it looks great. In a few more weeks you can be as rough as you want with me. ;)**_

_**B - I like the sound of that. A lot.**_

_**E - Me, too. So fucking much.**_

Since my last appointment with Bella, we've been texting each other like crazy. Occasionally, we'll speak on the phone but we go from innocent to horny pretty damned fast, so we stick with texting. It seems to be the only way we can communicate without crossing too many doctor/patient lines. Plus, it's fun. I can't hold back the smile that her special text tone brings when she wakes me up with a 'good morning' message. I also look forward to her snarky responses when I send her corny jokes and gifs while we're both working. My favorite, though, is when we text at night. It's not all sexual foreplay; we're learning about each other—our histories, our likes and dislikes, quirks and similarities—_before_ we get physical. It's not standard procedure for most people but it's the best we can do at the moment, and I love every minute of it.

Two weeks later, as I walk inside the stadium of my alma mater, I'm shocked to see Bella, standing with the rest of my friends, waiting on me. Well, I guess they're _our_ friends now. I'm not really surprised Jasper or Emmett didn't mention that Bella would be at the game—they don't know that she and I have been getting to know each other outside her office, but I am confused as to why Bella didn't mention it. Not that I'm complaining. Our gang never misses a UDub homecoming game; the only thing that changes from year to year is whether or not I have a date. Having Bella here will make this the best homecoming I've been to in a long time.

After handshakes, cheek kisses and back slaps are shared among the group, we start walking toward our reserved seats. I nonchalantly lean over to Bella and whisper, "Hey, stranger. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well, I kept waiting for you to ask, but I finally had to accept Alice's invitation instead."

I see her try to hide a smile, but that doesn't keep me from jerking my body to a stop and gaping at her. When she notices that I'm not walking next to her, she turns and jogs back to me, laughing.

"Bella, I didn't invite you because we agreed to wait until I'm no longer your patient!"

She links her arm with mine and starts walking me back to our seats. "Relax, Edward, I'm messing with you. I have season tickets, too. When Alice mentioned you'd all be at the game today, I offered my tickets to my brother so I could sit with you this time. I hope that's okay."

I cover her hand with my own and give it a little squeeze. "It's _more_ than okay. I was dreading being the fifth wheel yet again, but now that you're here, I know it'll be a great game."

I chuckle at her when she ducks her head and looks away, trying to hide her blush. "I _am_ worried about one thing, though," I say, seriously.

Concerned eyes meet mine and I smile at her. "I'm worried that I won't be able to keep my hands off you. You _do_ remember our cab ride, don't you? I'm not sure we can be trusted in public."

Her cheeks flush even more; she moistens her full lips with her tongue as she watches my mouth. I know she's thinking back to our incredible kiss from a couple of months ago and it takes every ounce of my strength not to kiss her like that again.

I'm not sure how long we stand there staring at each other, wrapped up in our should-we-or-should-we-not-kiss trance but, ultimately, it's Jasper who breaks our spell.

"Hey!" he yells at us from the stands. "Are you two gonna sit with us or have a staring contest over there for the next three hours?"

Bella is the first to break eye contact and give Jasper a wave, letting him know we heard him loud and clear.

She looks back at me and I can see the mischievousness dancing in her eyes. "Come on, _friend_. Let's see who breaks the no-touching rule first."

"Are you suggesting we make a bet, Dr. Swan?"

"I'm game, if you are, Mr. Cullen."

"What kind of stakes are we talking about?" I ask. I'm very intrigued by this idea, but I'm not an idiot, I know this woman's going to torture me, even if she doesn't mean to.

I watch as Bella pretends to be thinking of rules and penalties for our impending wager.

"_No_ touching. I mean—_at all_. And, no telling our friends about the bet."

"Okay. So, what happens when you lose?"

"Ha! When _you_ lose, you'll have to stand in front of the Dawg Pack and cheer for the opposing team!" She's so fucking cute that I almost want to let her win, but I'm a competitive guy and cheering for the enemy in front of UDub's rowdiest student section does _not_ sound like a good time.

"You're on! I hope you have some pom poms in that bag of yours, because you're going to need them!" I playfully taunt her.

Bella steps closer to me—so close she'd lose the bet right now if it had officially started.

"For your information, my pom poms are with my uniform on the top shelf in my closet."

My mouth is instantly dry but, somehow, I manage to croak out "Y-y-you were a cheerleader?"

"For two years. And, because I'm so nice, I'll even give you some pointers before you make your cheerleading debut tonight."

I sure as hell can't start thinking about Bella in a cheerleading outfit—I'll lose before we even begin—but once I make her mine, that'll be the first fantasy we act out.

The feel of her breath on my ear gets my attention but I'm even more shocked when I feel her hand grab my ass. I quirk my eyebrow at her and she laughs before declaring, "Now the bet can start!"

_Oh, yeah. Game fucking on._

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Who doesn't love a good competition?! This should be interesting, to say the least! ;)**

**Last chapter for the week! Hope y'all have a great weekend! The response from this story has been amazing. ****Thank you SO so much for reading and for all of the awesome reviews you guys leave us!**

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

Dr. Bella Swan is a fucking evil temptress.

So far, I've caught her scooting her ass as close to me as possible, feigning she was "just getting comfortable" in her seat, and she's even asked me to scratch her back! I almost fell for it, too, damn it!

I'd been staring at her neck tattoo and was practically drooling when she'd asked, knowing damned well that she was distracting me.

One day, soon, I'll finally be able to see every one of her tats and I'm going to trace every fucking line with my tongue. Multiple times, I hope.

_Shit!_

_Which president did I stop at last time I needed a distraction from Bella? Maybe I should move on to vice presidents or members of Congress. Fraggles would be good, too. There were a lot of those fuckers._

Once my dick calms down, I start trying to figure out my next plan of attack. Bending over and sticking my ass in her face as I pretended to pick my drink up from the floor only made her giggle, but when the Huskies scored a touchdown, I _almost_ got Bella to high-five me.

Her palm was mid-air before she realized what was happening, quickly missing my hand. She played it off as if she meant to make me look stupid to our friends and, of course, it worked. Everyone laughed at me getting "burned" by a girl; the ribbing was completely worth it when she caught my eye while taking a sip of her drink, and winked at me.

_Her lips on that straw. Fuck me!_

It's after half-time when Emmett comes back from a trip to the concession stand with pretzels for everyone. Naturally, Bella takes this opportunity to reach her body across mine to grab hers. She gets her chest so fucking close to my face, all I need to do is flick my tongue out and her nipple will be mine.

_Infuriating, teasing, sexy, evil wench!_

"Oh, Edward, you have some mustard on your face," Bella tells me.

It's possible that I do. I mean, my pretzel's freaking messy and I'm barely paying attention to what I'm doing because I'm busy being distracted by both the game and the good doctor next to me. She could also be fucking with me, but just to be on the safe side, I wipe my mouth.

"No, you missed."

I wipe again.

"Nope, it's still there."

_Yeah, she's fucking with me, but I want to see how far she's willing to go with this._

"Is the mustard here?" I point to my right cheek.

"No." She moves closer.

"Here?" I point to my left cheek.

"Close, but not exactly."

"I'll take care of it later when I'm in the bathroom. It's not like I'm going to be kissing anyone any time soon, you know?" I shrug to show my pretend indifference, and go to take another bite of my pretzel.

"No!" Bella yells out, causing everyone to turn and look at us. She clears her throat before adding, "I'll get it for you."

_Say what? _

I don't know how she plans on wiping my face without touching me but I can't wait to find out.

I watch with amusement as Bella slides as close to me as she can, without touching me. I think I feel the seams of our jeans brush against each other, but I'm willing to ignore it for now. Her eyes are focused on my mouth, as she inches her torso toward me. What I thought would be just good-natured fun has suddenly turned intense, as the air around us shifts, thick and pulsing with energy.

_The energy isn't the only thing that's thick and pulsing. I'm going to have a serious case of blue balls before this is all over with. _

Not thinking about what I'm doing, I lick my lips and lean forward, which causes her breath to hitch.

We're both frozen in a battle of sexual wills. Which one of us is willing to give in and touch the other? At this point, cheering for the opposing team in front of the UDub student section is easy compared to how much I'm holding myself back. Bella looks like she's struggling, too; I should just put her out of her misery.

I lean in a bit closer and try to stifle a smirk, when I see her lips are parted in invitation.

_Oh, yeah, she's mine!_

I wait for the exact moment that Bella closes her eyes and snap my teeth at her, while making a growling sound at the same time. She yelps, jumping back. Now I'm worried that I went too far, but then she throws her head back and lets out this amazing laugh. It's not a dainty, ladylike laugh; but rather a full-on belly-busting guffaw.

And, I'm pretty sure I just fell in love with my dermatologist.

"You asshole! You scared the shit out of me!" she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"You should be thanking me! I kept you from losing the bet!"

"What the hell ever! You were totally going to kiss me first!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, honey. You were putty in my hands and you know it!"

Bella gives me a "humph" before crossing her arms and turning her body away from me. She's pouting because she knows I'm right. I don't want to make her angry, though, so I decide to give us both a break. I stand up and stretch my body before asking Alice to switch places with me so I can talk to Jasper and Emmett for a while. I can feel Bella watching me, but I don't look at her, just in case she really_ is_ mad at me.

It takes less than five minutes for her to text me.

_**B - I'm not mad at you. Are you mad at me?**_

_**E - Of course, not. I just thought we needed some space before we both spontaneously combust.**_

_**B - You know as well as I do that the possibility of spontaneous combustion has never been proven but due to the intense heat between my legs right now, I'm not entirely ruling it out.**_

I barely register my cell phone slipping from my hand and falling to the floor. Bella's voice is what brings me out of my stupor; I lean forward, looking down the aisle at her, making sure I'm hearing her correctly.

"Are you serious right now?! Calling plays like that should get your ass fired! You suck as an offensive coordinator! My grandmother can do better than you, dumbass!"

_Note to self: you can't ask Bella to marry you until _after_ you've gone on a date._

_Screw this!_

I jump out of my seat and walk back to where I'd met up with the gang earlier. As I pace back and forth, surveying everyone around me until I find what I'm looking for. After making the exchange, I pull the Arizona State Sun Devils shirt on and go back to where Bella's sitting. She immediately looks my way, so I motion for her to join me in the aisle. Naturally, she's looking at me like I'm crazy, but she does what I ask; soon, she's standing right in front of me.

"What has gotten into you, Edward?"

"I'm losing a bet," I say right before I wrap my fingers around her neck and pull her in for a kiss. I know it'll be at least another week before I can kiss Bella again, so I make the most of it and slide my tongue inside her mouth, briefly tasting her before pulling away.

I know all of our friends are staring at us, wondering what the hell is going on. I hope I didn't just embarrass Bella, so I distract them all by asking, "You guys want to see me do a cheer?"

Of course, they all shout in the affirmative while they get up and follow me to—what could be—my most embarrassing moment thus far.

I really hope I don't get my ass kicked in front of Bella.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Gah! I want him to kiss me like that! Am I the only one? . . . I am? OK, cool! I wanted him all to myself anyway! ;) -JK**

**Don't forget, we'll be back tomorrow . . . same time, same channel! **

**Thank you SO so much for reading and for all of the awesome reviews you guys leave us! **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 12**

**(EPOV)**

"It's tat time, boys!" Emmett pounds his meaty palm onto my shoulder before turning to Jasper, shoving him so hard that he nearly topples over.

"Fucking hell, Em!" Jasper rights himself, giving my brother a very pouty bitch-face. Those two are always aggravating the snot out of each other; it's been a source of entertainment for me for as long as I can remember.

"You're excited and you know it, pony porker!"

Oh, yeah, we still haven't let Jasper live down his honeymoon tattoo fiasco. We'll be using that shit to our advantage for years to come.

It's been way too long since we've all gotten new ink together, but I'm just here for the guy time. I've had some ideas floating around on what I'd like to get next, but there's no way I'm letting another needle touch my skin until I'm one hundred percent positive. I refuse to get ink without it having a special meaning and, as thankful as I am that tattooing Victoria's name on my chest lead me to Bella, I don't plan on going through the removal process ever again.

We walk into our usual tattoo studio, Inkubus, and our guy, Sam, greets us with his typical fist-bump and smile. Emmett immediately starts talking about his secret design, so I ask Jasper what he's planning on getting.

As he flips through a book of tat ideas, he says, "I'm thinking about adding to the tats on my left arm, eventually turning them into a sleeve."

"That's awesome, man! Are you going to add something big first or just a bunch of smaller designs?"

"I can't decide. I'd like something that represents both Seattle and music to continue the theme, you know?"

Jasper has a huge acoustic guitar on his bicep, with a red heart wearing headphones on his his forearm. He's a rock star at heart, so his ink represents him perfectly.

"Well, you can always do some kind of plaid design to represent all the flannel," I laugh.

"I got it! I'm going to do the Hard Rock Café logo! You know, like the neon sign they have outside the building? Yep, that's it!" He slams the book shut.

"Don't forget, Jazz, if you need any filler tats to bring everything together for your sleeve, you should definitely use music notes. You can always use horseshoes, too," I say, trying to remain serious.

"Why the fuck would I want horseshoes?" It only takes a few seconds for Jasper to get my joke. "Damn it, Edward! I knew it was risky giving you Bella's number, but Alice insisted you two are lobsters or something. If I'd known that the _tat-that-shall-not-be-named_ would come back to bite my ass so soon, I'd have tried to discourage her. You're lucky I love my wife and want her to be happy."

"No, _you're_ lucky your wife lets you leave the house with your balls intact. _I'm_ lucky I had a dumbass tat to remove."

"Yeah, well, you're right on both accounts, so I'll let you slide this time. Seriously, dude, the pony jokes are getting so old!"

"I hate to break it to you, but you'll never live that shit down. _Never!_ I'd just suck it up and wait for Emmett to do something equally ridiculous so you can rag him about it forever. Speaking of, where _is_ my brother?"

Jasper briefly looks around the room before finding him. "Fucker's already in Sam's chair! Why is he being all secretive?"

"Who the hell knows with that guy," I retort, shrugging.

"Yo, Jazz! You ready, man?" Sam yells. We both look up to see Emmett's already done with his ink and is walking smugly toward us, his forearm wrapped up.

As Jasper walks over for his turn in Sam's chair, I quirk an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Are you gonna show us your new ink or what?"

"Patience, little bro. I'll make the grand reveal later when we're at Kell's."

I'm about to give him more shit for making me wait when I hear Jasper yell over the grunge music playing throughout the building, "I'm not a fucking Bronie! Emmett, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Emmett and I are still laughing our heads off and wiping tears from our faces when the three of us are at Kel's an hour later, sitting at our table. Jasper, of course, is pouting like a baby, so we tell him his drinks are on us tonight.

After we've had a few beers and scarfed down our burgers, I look up and see Emmett practically bouncing in his seat. This is a sure sign that he's about to spill his little secret. Honestly, I can't believe he's held it in this long.

"All right, Em, either go take a piss or tell us what the big secret is!"

"Finally! I've been waiting forever to show you guys!"

"Fuck you, Em!" Jasper says, throwing a french fry at Emmett's face. "You've been dragging it out all night. Just show us your damned tattoo!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he replies, picking up the fry and shoving it in his mouth.

Jasper and I both sit up straight and watch as Emmett slowly pulls back the gauze that's covering his new ink. We stare at it for a few seconds, both of us trying to figure it out, then look at each other and shrug.

"What the hell _is_ that thing, some kind of stick figure in a skirt?" Jasper asks.

Emmett just rolls his eyes. "No, you dipshit. It's a symbol."

I look again and try to decipher what this symbol could mean. There is a straight horizontal line at the base of the design with a big 'X' on top. A vertical line goes through the center of the 'X' and there are two small circles on each side.

Nope. I got nothing.

"Okay, Em, I can't figure it out. Can't you just tell us what it means?" I plead, thinking it was going to be something really important, but obviously, it's just some fucking stick figure.

"All right, all right! It's a symbol for 'family'.'"

"Oh, well, that's cool. I still don't see what all the secrecy was for, though," Jasper says, taking a swig from his ale.

Wait just a minute. I know my brother. Yes, he likes to pull pranks and be a general jerkoff on most occasions but, like me, he wouldn't get a tattoo unless it means something deep. I let my mind soak in the word'family'for a bit, before I look up at my brother, my eyes wide in shock and a maybe a tiny bit of horror. When I see him smile so big that his dimples are practically cutting his cheeks in half, I know I've figured it out.

"That's right, Ed! Rosie and I are gonna have a baby!"

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Em's gonna to be a daddy! :) All together now...AWWWEEEE!**

**Don't forget, we'll be back tomorrow . . . same time, same channel! Next chapter is Edward's final appointment! *rubs hands together* You know what that means!**

**Thank you SO so much for reading and for all of the awesome reviews you guys leave us! **

**As always, a big thanks to our rockstar beta, Mauigirl60!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 13**

**(EPOV)**

Today's the day.

The day I've been waiting months for.

My last appointment with Dr. Swan.

After today, she'll simply be 'Bella' to me—unless, of course, she likes being called 'Dr. Swan' in bed. I mean, she could be a dominatrix and demand to be addressed by her professional name. Crazier things have happened.

I just want to _know_. I've learned so much about her already, but we've stayed away from sexual topics in our conversations because we both knew we couldn't be trusted. I want to know what she likes, what she doesn't like, how she feels, what she tastes like.

_Fuck!_

Maybe I should rub one out before my appointment.

Nah, I want the next time I come to be with Bella—either in her or on her, I don't care—but I don't want to blow my load _too_ soon.

Nope, I'm not touching myself right now. I've waited this long, I can wait a little while longer.

Bella's worth it.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. How are you today?"

Bella walks in, her hair up in a bun, playing the ultimate professional.

"Very well, Dr. Swan. How are you?" I reply, playing along, when all I want to do—all I can think about—is kissing her stupid.

"Actually, I'm _really_ good," she smirks, putting her goggles on in preparation for my final treatment. "Thanks for asking."

_Fuck! Why did I think it was a good idea not to jack off before coming here?_

I don't even try to hide my reaction to her, because none of my tricks work with her anyway. She's my kryptonite.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get this show on the road," she says, her eyes reflecting back the same desperation I feel. "Shirt off. Lie down." I love a woman who knows what she wants.

Moments later, Bella has me flat on my back and the laser's erasing what's left of my past. While she's doing the treatment, she's focused, intentionally keeping her eyes trained on the task at hand. I can't keep my eyes off her, appreciating the view and anticipating what's ahead.

Suddenly, it dawns on me what I have to do—what I _need_ to do. As much as I'd like to throw Bella down and fuck her right here on this table, I can't. She means more to me than that. Maybe a few months ago I'd have done that, given the chance; today, lying here and looking up at her, the feelings rushing through my body are greater than lust or desire. I do want her, but I want it to be special. She deserves that.

Bella quickly finishes my treatment and bandages up the area for the last time.

"How long do I have to wait?" I ask, turning around to slip my shirt back on.

I hear a rustling sound behind me and as I turn around, I see Bella slipping off her lab coat. My eyes go directly to her boobs, naturally, and I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating or what, but I swear I see two perfect circles protruding from her shirt, where her nipples would be.

My knees feel weak and my mouth goes dry.

"Bella?" I question, my voice as strained as my cock that's begging for release.

"Oh, well, you can wash it tonight, as usual," she says, nonchalantly, knowing exactly what she's doing to me. "Then, the bandage can come off in a few days. Just be sure to stay out of the sun for a couple of weeks."

"What?" I ask, unable to understand her, thanks to all the blood that just rushed to my dick.

"You were asking how long you have to wait," she says slowly.

"I wasn't talking about that. Actually, uh . . ." I mumble, all coherent thought leaving my brain. The only things I can focus on right now are her nipples and the possibility that they're pierced.

"Are your nipples pierced?" I ask, with a pained tone to my voice.

She gets a cocky little grin on her face and I _know_ she knows what I'm talking about. She just wants to torture me.

"Your appointment is over, Mr. Cullen," she says, ignoring my question and allowing my name to roll off her tongue in the most erotic way. Her eyes are hooded as she looks at me from the other side of the exam table.

"Am I still your patient, Dr. Swan? I mean, do I have to wait until this heals or—"

"Fuck, no!" she says, covering her mouth, and looking around like someone might have heard her. "I'd like to burn this file," she says, picking up my chart and holding it in front of her nearly-exposed chest.

_I'd like to burn that file, too, and the shirt you're wearing. _

I can't help reaching out and pulling her to me. Leaning forward, I slowly brush my lips against hers. She doesn't pull back or hesitate, but rather leans into the kiss, telling me that she wants more. My hand creeps up her side, until I'm cupping her perfect breast, my thumb sweeping out and brushing against the piercing that I knew was there. She gasps, her breath catching in her throat. I press my body firmly against hers, showing her exactly how much I want her right now, but I know we don't have the privacy we need for that.

"What time is your last appointment?" I whisper against her lips.

"I should be finished no later than five," she answers, her breath coming out a little shaky. I know she feels the same way I do—needy, horny, at the breaking point. I completely understand and I would love nothing more than to take care of her—give her what she needs—but it'll have to wait a few more hours.

"I'll be out front waiting on you," I tell her, kissing the top of her head.

"Promise?" she asks, holding onto me.

"I may not even leave the parking lot," I confess.

"Don't say that. I won't be able to focus, if I know you're out there," she says, laughing. "Go! Do something, but be back here by five!" she demands, pushing me toward the door.

"You bet your sweet ass!" I say, giving her a wink, before heading out the door.

Bella walks out behind me, after putting her lab coat back on—_thank, God—_but goes straight into another exam room, while I make my way to the front desk.

"So, this is your last appointment, huh?" Lauren, the receptionist, asks from behind the window.

"Yeah, unless I get another crazy-assed tattoo or a bad case of psoriasis, I guess this is my last appointment," I reply, smiling at the thought and reminder that the foreplay is almost over.

"Well, I'm sad that I won't see you again," she says, smiling up at me.

"Maybe you'll see me around sometime," I suggest, not wanting to count my chickens before they hatch, and all that shit.

After signing a form she has for me, I turn to leave, my mind on what I can do for the next few hours, when I hear her call out behind me.

"Edward, um, I'm not sure if this is . . . well, I mean, since you're not technically a patient and all . . . uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is, could I give you my number? Maybe you could call me?"

My face heats up when I realize what she's insinuating and I fumble for the right words to say. I don't want to make things awkward on the chance that I _will_ see her again in a completely different capacity, but I also don't want to lead her on in any way. Above all, I can't screw things up with Bella, because we're finally getting our chance to see where this goes.

"That's, uh . . . actually, I . . ." I stammer, trying to think of what to tell her.

"Oh, my God, I'm such a tool. Of course, you have a girlfriend!" she exclaims, slapping her forehead with her hand. "A gorgeous guy like you would _not_ be single. I don't know what came over me," she says, shaking her head, causing herself more embarrassment with each word. "You _do _have a girlfriend, don't you?" she asks, hesitantly.

_Do I? _

_Is Bella my girlfriend?_

We haven't talked about labels or statuses, but something about our relationship feels permanent and monogamous.

"I have a . . . _someone_," I reply, smiling to myself. Bella's definitely my someone.

Lauren offers her apologies once again. I assure her that there's no reason to be embarrassed and tell her that I'm flattered she asked. We say our goodbyes and I head out the door, counting down the minutes until five o'clock.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**So, who's ready for five o'clock? *raises both hands AND feet* It's five o'clock somewhere, right?!**

**This fun little story is coming to an end. And, when I say fun, I mean *sofuckingfun*...more fun than we ever could have imagined! You guys have totally made our days with your support, reviews, and recs! We'd like to say a heart-felt thank you to each and every one of you...even the lurkers! :) **

**We'll be back this weekend with the final two chapters! We hope all of you who are celebrating have a wonderful, blessed Thanksgiving! We want you to know that we are so thankful for you! Yeah, YOU! If you normally don't leave us a review, even if you do, how about leaving us one today and letting us know something you're thankful for?!**

**Sometimes, in the editing process, things are changed or added. So, all mistakes are our own. As always, a big thanks to our beta, Mauigirl60! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere.**

* * *

**Removed - Chapter 14**

**(EPOV)**

"Hey," Bella says, as she walks out of the office, looking absolutely fucking gorgeous. She's lost the lab coat and her hair is loose around her shoulders. The cool Seattle breeze is forcing her to wear a black trench coat, and it's entirely too many layers.

"Hey, yourself," I reply, walking away from my car to meet her halfway. I keep my hands in my pockets, fighting the urge to reach out and grab her. I'm not sure what I should or shouldn't do.

"I want to kiss you so bad," I admit, looking down at my feet.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks, pulling me closer by the lapels of my jacket.

My lips collide with hers and it feels good—_so damned good_. Her tongue sweeps across my lower lip and I open my mouth, deepening the kiss. All the buildup from the last few months is boiling over; I could take her right here in this parking lot, but I convince myself to wait . . . just a little bit longer. Pulling back, I see that she's just as breathless as I am. Her eyes are wild and they match her windblown hair. The crispness in the air makes her cheeks rosy. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

"Is our date happening here in the parking lot?" she asks. "I must say, this is a first. I'll give you points for originality," she quips, as she looks around the deserted lot.

I can't help the smirk on my lips, because I love how she keeps me on my toes.

"Uh, no. I hope you're not disappointed," I reply.

"I'm not sure I could be disappointed at this moment," she says, looking up at me, "unless the earth opens up between us. That'd be about it."

I kiss her again, just for being so fucking cute.

"I actually had a warmer venue in mind," I tell her, prying my lips away from hers. "I'd kinda like to see you in less clothing."

"It's a bit cold, especially for _less clothing_," she agrees. "What'd you have in mind?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to my place—unless, of course, you want to go out to eat or something? Uh, I mean, I guess we haven't actually had an official date or anything . . ." I stumble over my words, feeling a rush of panic, as I start worrying that maybe I'm moving a little too fast.

"Thank God!" she exclaims, laughing, as she buries her face into my coat. "I thought you were going to suggest some crowded restaurant and I was going to have to jump you in the car or something," she groans, the sound going straight to my cock.

I kiss the top of her head and laugh along with her. I can tell this night's going to be interesting. We might both blow our load before we ever get around to actually having sex.

"Let's get out of here."

Taking her hand, I pull her toward my car, quickly opening the door for her and closing it after she gets in.

The drive to my house is fast, even by my standards, with little conversation. We share some knowing glances and a few brushes of our hands, but other than that, we drive in silence. The atmosphere around us in the car feels electrically charged. Fortunately, I don't live far—before I realize it, we're pulling up at my condo.

Quickly unlocking the front door, I step back, allowing Bella to walk in ahead of me. She comments on the large windows in my living room; I think to myself how I can't wait to show her the ones in my bedroom, but I keep my pornographic thoughts to myself—at least for a little while longer. I don't want to scare her away. If she knew all the ways I've fantasized about her while sitting in every room of this house, she might run for the hills!

"Can I take your coat?" I ask, watching her as she looks around my living room. It's a bit surreal having her here with me, knowing that this is finally it—no more appointments, no more doctor-patient protocols. We can finally be just Edward and Bella.

"Thanks," she says, slipping her arms from her coat. For some reason, when I hang it on the hook in the entryway next to mine, it does something to me. I like thinking about our things being together—about _us_ being together. I know my mind and thoughts are probably miles down the road from where hers are, but I can't help it. In the last few months, Isabella Swan has won me over. I've always wondered if I would ever find_ the one_. The whole idea seemed so elusive and mysterious. I've seen my friends find their soulmates, but just figured that my opportunity had passed. After everything that happened with Vic, I've kept myself so guarded, never wanting to let anyone in—until Bella.

"Something smells good," Bella says, turning her nose in the direction of my kitchen. I follow her in as she follows the scent trail. Making herself at home, she opens the oven and peeks inside. "Oh, honey, you baked!" she exclaims, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I laugh, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "I tried," I claim, brushing my lips against hers softly.

The rumbling of her stomach keeps me from deepening the kiss.

"Hungry?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Starved! I haven't eaten since breakfast and that only consisted of coffee and a scone!"

"Let's get you fed. You're gonna need your energy!" I assure her, planting a firm pat on her fine ass, before pulling some plates down from the cabinet.

After Bella and I have eaten and cleaned our plates, there's a brief moment of awkwardness. It's almost like we're asking each other with our glances: _"OK, here we are! Now what?"_

I clear my throat and Bella looks up at me, expectantly. I'm a chicken motherfucker, so I divert by stacking our plates and taking them to the sink.

"Uh, can I get you a drink? Wine? Beer? A shot of tequila?" I ask, following it up with a nervous laugh.

Bella saunters over to me, and when I say _saunters_, I mean, it's the sexiest stroll across a kitchen I've ever seen in my life.

"Edward," she says, lowering her voice and her eyelids. "In case you haven't already figured this out, I'm a sure thing."

Her fingers hook into the belt loops of my pants and she pulls me to her.

That's all it takes to scrape away the layer of awkwardness that was hanging over us. My pulse quickens and my breathing grows heavy. I nudge her back until she's pressed against the opposing counter. My arms on either side of her, I softly place my lips at her jaw and drag them across to her ear. If I'm not mistaken, I feel her shudder with my touch.

"Well, then, let's skip straight to dessert, shall we?" I whisper, enjoying the moan that I elicit from her lips.

"What's on the menu?" she asks, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips.

"You," I reply, pressing my lips to her neck and sucking gently. I'd love nothing more than to mark her, but I don't want it to be where anyone can see.

Her hands roam up my back and eventually find purchase in my hair, as she presses my face into her neck. I can't wait for my lips to be on other parts of her body. My lips greedily work their way up her neck to her jaw, eventually settling on her mouth.

"Bella," I utter, breathlessly. "I'm going to need to see what you were teasing me with earlier. These last three months have been torture; today, with the little sheer blouse thing, you just about sent me over the edge." My voice takes on a whiny tone toward the end.

"No need to beg, Edward—not today, at least," she says, winking and pulling her shirt over her head.

In less than thirty seconds, we've stripped off the rest of our clothes; we're panting as we claim each other's mouths, standing in my kitchen in nothing but our underwear and socks.

"Are we moving too fast?" I ask between kisses, not wanting to screw this up.

"Fuck, no," Bella mutters, as my teeth graze her bottom lip. "I want you so badly, Edward. You have no idea."

A laugh erupts from deep in my throat. "Oh, Bella, I'm pretty sure _you're_ the one who can't quite comprehend the level to which I want to devour you right now!"

"Tell me. Tell me how much you want me," she demands, as she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist.

"I want you so fucking much," I confess, walking toward my bedroom with my hands cradling her perfect ass. "I want to kiss every inch of your body. I want to run my tongue over every tattoo that's taunted me for the last three months, and I want nothing more than to wrap my lips around those fucking nipples you teased me with this afternoon. I want to make you scream out my name as you come . . ." I tell her, pulling her hair into my fist, while I breathe deeply into her ear, "over . . . and over . . . and over."

The small whimper followed by her locking her legs even tighter around my waist, lets me know that she wants the same.

Moments later, I have her sprawled out beneath me on my bed. My eyes rake up and down her body, taking in every inch of skin I've been denied for the last few months. I could spend an eternity just looking at her, but I want her desperately and from the way she's writhing, she feels the same way, too.

I make good on my word, starting at her ankles, kissing her skin and licking her ink all the way up to her thighs, but stopping before I get to the Promised Land. I have other things I want to do first.

"Roll over."

Bella moves without question and, finally, I can see where the hints of ink on her shoulders and neck lead. A beautiful, intricate swan stretches from the top of her ass, up the middle of her back, to her neck, completely covering her spine. I place my lips at the bottom and work my way up, running my tongue along the lines and fulfilling the fantasies I've had for the last few months. As great as my fantasy was, getting to see and taste the real thing is even better.

When I get to her neck, I lean over her and press myself down on her, my cock nestling between her ass cheeks.

"Can you feel what you do to me—what you've done to me since you first walked into my exam room?"

"Edward," she pleads.

"Oh, baby, you don't have to beg," I tell her, giving her back her words from earlier.

I sit on my heels and help Bella turn back over so that my tongue can resume its exploration. As she squirms beneath me, the colorful ink on her body floods my vision, making me feel as if I'm looking inside a kaleidoscope.

Cupping her breasts, I push them together as I devour her skin, saving her nipples for last. My tongue gently flicks one before I swirl it around and pull it into my mouth. I've never played with nipple rings and I don't want to hurt Bella, so I let my teeth graze her before pulling on the hoop. When I increase the pressure of my bite while adding more suction, I'm rewarded with a guttural moan from Bella's mouth. Very pleased with myself and her reaction, I do the same sequence with her other nipple, making her cry out.

"Shit, Edward! You're going to make me come!"

"Damned straight, I am, but not just yet." I kiss her on the mouth before reaching between her legs and slipping a finger into her tight pussy. _Fuck, is she wet._

Before I can ask, Bella tells me, "We don't need a condom. I just want to feel you."

I nod my head and add a second finger, then a third, pumping them in and out a few times before pulling them out and rubbing her juices all over my dick.

"That's so hot," Bella says with a sigh and I can't help the smirk that forms on my face.

Slowly, I push into her, savoring every second until I'm completely sheathed inside her warmth, our hips flush together.

"Damn, you feel so fucking good, Bella. Mmmm . . . perfect," I whisper into her neck.

Bella wraps her legs around my waist and her hands grip my hair as I begin thrusting. My movements are steady, but hard, with Bella tilting her hips up to meet mine in perfect rhythm. Being with her this way is a million times better than I imagined—and I imagined it a lot.

I'm trying not to come too quickly, but there's no way I'm letting any of the presidents enter my brain right now. That'd be just gross. Thankfully, I'm momentarily distracted when Bella pulls my face to hers, shoving her tongue into my mouth. I love that she's greedy for me and not afraid to show it.

"Edward, baby, I'm so close," she gasps out, and now I'm a man on a mission.

Lacing my fingers with hers, I stretch our arms over Bella's head so we both can hold onto my headboard. My pace increases and I'm panting like a madman when I feel her pussy tightening around me.

"Yes! Oh, God, Edward! Fuck!"

I almost stop moving because I'm watching her so closely. Bella having an orgasm is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Wanting her climax to continue, I keep thrusting until I can't hold back any longer. My orgasm travels slowly throughout my body until it finally explodes into the most intense pleasure I've ever felt. I spill inside her until the only movement I can manage is my erratic breathing.

_Best. Orgasm. Ever._

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**We're baaaack! ;) And we hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it), and if not, we hope you had a great weekend, in general!**

**Soooooooo, we FINALLY got to the lemon. How was it? Worth the wait? I think Edward thought so. We'd love to hear what you thought about the chapter! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and rec'ing this story! We love you guys! And a big 'THANK YOU' to our beta, Mauigirl60!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, but we do have a few tattoos...and there might even be a Twilight one in the mix somewhere. **

**Removed - Chapter 15**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I can't help but smile when I think back on my courtship with Edward. The word "courtship" sounds so old-fashioned, I know, but that's really what it was. We took the time to get to know each other on a personal level way before things became physical. It may not have been the modern way of doing things, and it doesn't work for everyone—but it worked for us, and that's all that matters.

That's not to say it was easy for us, because it wasn't. We definitely had our fair share of hard moments—pun intended.

I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on Edward. Alice and Jasper had been telling me about a friend of theirs they wanted to set me up with, but I kept turning them down. I really just wanted to focus on my practice and I was still a bit afraid to let my guard down after the way my marriage to Tyler ended. They were both so excited when they told me their friend had taken my business card from Jazz with the intentions of becoming my patient, even though I was leery. I take the act of getting inked seriously and I wasn't about to give him a chance until I could find out why he was having a tattoo removed in the first place.

I recognized his name on my list of patients for the day, but nothing could've prepared me for the vision waiting for me in exam room number four.

Gah! He was perfect! Tall and lean with piercing green eyes, and hair that begged to be pulled while between my legs. I should've won some kind of doctor-award for my bedside manner that day; I don't even know how I kept from ripping his shirt off completely so I could perform a thorough investigation of all of his ink, as well as his abs. I was beyond relieved to see that he did have more tattoos and that he was serious about what he put on his body. It would've been a major let-down to learn that his only tat was his obviously stupid ex-fiancée's name.

I could tell that he was truly over Victoria and wanted to move on with his life; my admiration for him only added to my attraction to him.

After that initial appointment, every time we saw each other—whether it was inside or out of my office—was the best kind of torture. Flirty words, brief touches, and wanting eyes—not to mention that fuckhot kiss in the cab—were difficult to ignore so I had to tell him that I liked him, but I couldn't date him while he was a patient. I also had to tell him about my dickhead ex to explain why following my office rules are so important to me. Part of me expected him to say "thanks, but no thanks" and be on his merry way after our talk, but he said he was willing to wait.

My body still flushes thinking about how he said the following two months would be foreplay for us.

_Talk about torture!_

I knew after our talk at the coffee shop that Edward Cullen was a special guy, but it was at the U-Dub homecoming football game that I knew he'd be the death of me.

The way he risked utter and complete humiliation, along with a possible ass-kicking, just to kiss me? Even after seeing him get pelted with buckets of popcorn for his horrible cheer in front of the student section, I was a goner—completely smitten and ready to jump his bones. Thankfully, by that time, we only had to wait a week before we could have our first official date—and, oh, what a date it was.

My body was a bizarre combination of nervousness and desire and I was sure I'd explode with one touch from Edward. I had nothing to worry about, though. After the delicious dinner he cooked for us, Edward made love to me in the most incredible ways that night.

Right on cue, my body breaks out in goosebumps at the memories of what he did to me and how he made me feel. That night proved to me that Edward and I were meant to be together. That was six months ago and we're still going strong. In fact, we just keep getting better.

The buzzing from my office intercom interrupts my trip down memory lane, but all is forgiven when my secretary, Lauren, tells me that Edward's waiting for me in the lobby.

He's so silly. Even though he's not my patient and we've been together for months, he still refuses to tarnish my reputation in any way. Every time he picks me up from work or visits me, he waits patiently in the lobby. There was that _one_ exception, though, but it was after-hours and the office was completely locked up.

_Yeah, we need to do that again. Soon._

I love Edward in a suit and I love him in sweats. I love him in work clothes and I love him in nothing at all. None of those compare to how much I love him in jeans and a t-shirt, though. Well, okay, it's a tie between naked Edward and casual Edward. This should tell you just how incredible he looks right now in his dark-wash jeans and gray tee.

_The man takes my breath away._

"Hey, sexy man, are you ready for our date?" I ask, sliding my arm around his waist.

Edward wraps both his arms around me and turns around so that Lauren doesn't see him grab onto my ass. When I quirk my eyebrow at him, he laughs but doesn't move his hands.

"I'm more than ready. I've been planning this date for a long time."

"Well, then, let's go!" I grab his hand and pull him to the door, excited for our night out.

When we arrive at Inkubus, I'm surprised but not disappointed. Edward has been talking a lot lately about getting another tat and I'm always up for adding to my collection, too. I just didn't know we were getting inked tonight, so I'm kind of freaking out, trying to decide what to get and where to put it.

"Baby, you don't have to get anything, if you don't want. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"No, it's okay. It'll be fun to get something together; I just need to decide on what I want."

"Well, I already have my design picked out, so I'm going to head over to Sam's chair."

"Have fun!" I yell after him, turning to look at the various sketches hung on the walls of the lobby. I've been mulling over a couple of different tattoo ideas lately, but I want this one to be just for Edward—something for his eyes only.

An idea pops into my brain and I quickly grab a piece of paper from the nearby desk to jot it down. Paul starts laughing when I show him my sketch and he agrees that it's perfect before getting his station ready for me.

Because it's a small tattoo, it's not long before I'm bandaged up and waiting for Edward's ink to be completed. When he finally emerges from Sam's area, it's like his tat was colored in by adrenaline instead of ink. His eyes are dancing and he has a definite spring in his step.

_I love him so much, it hurts._

We agree to show each other our new ink when we get to his house, after a stop at our favorite Chinese place for a celebratory meal. By the time we step into Edward's living room, we're both excited and horny and thankful that getting naked will allow us to see each other's tats, as well as getting some much needed action.

"You first," I say when we reach his bedroom.

"Okay." He pulls his shirt off and I can't help the gasp that leaves my mouth when I see that he has a bandage over his heart.

"Oh, shit, Edward, what did you do?" I'm not a superstitious person but I can't deny that this location makes me a bit nervous.

"Just take off the bandage and you'll see," is his only answer.

I carefully remove the tape from his skin, being as gentle as I can, before slowly peeling back the gauze. There, in a deep black ink, is a tribal tattoo of a swan. Thick lines move from around the bird and up until they attach to similar lines traveling over his shoulder to a tribal version of a lion. We're both represented on his body permanently and I don't even try to stop the tears from running down my cheeks.

"Baby, don't cry," he says as he pulls me into his arms. "I thought you'd like it."

"I love it! It's so beautiful, Edward. I'm just . . . I don't know what to say. It's amazing!" I pull his face to mine and kiss him for all I'm worth. He knows I love him, but I pour everything I have into this kiss, daring him to ever doubt me.

"I love you, Bella," he speaks into my mouth before kissing me back just as passionately.

When we finally part, I have to catch my breath before I can tell him to close his eyes. He does what I say and I make quick work of removing the gauze over my own tattoo.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

I watch as his eyes travel over my body, landing on the spot right above where my pubic hair would start—if I had any, that is. A huge grin breaks out on his face and he even giggles a little.

"Bella, honey, why did you get a power button tattoo?"

"Well . . . you know . . . you're a computer guy and you always turn me on. It was a no-brainer."

"That's the best fucking tat I've ever seen and I'm the luckiest son of a bitch there is!"

I laugh before kissing him. "I love you. Now, put that button to use!"

"Oh, I plan to, don't worry."

Edward lays flat on his back before beckoning me over with his finger. "Come here. I want you to sit on my face."

_Ohhhhhh, yesssssss!_

I crawl over him, swiping at one of his nipples with my tongue. "Which way shall I face?"

"Face the wall. You're going to need to hold onto the headboard for this."

_Shit, is it possible to orgasm from words alone?_

I always feel awkward when I straddle Edward's face, but all inhibitions are lost when he growls and begins lapping at my lips. Edward is a pussy-eating master in any position, but for some reason, when he eats me like this, it's even more intense.

His tongue pushes inside me at the exact time my eyes roll into the back of my head because he's just _that damned good._ While I ride his face, I start playing with my breasts, knowing how much he loves it. I love it, too. It feels fucking amazing. I see that he's watching so I suck my fingers into my mouth before using them to pull and pinch my nipples.

"You're so fucking sexy," he rasps.

Our eyes are locked on each other when I feel two of his fingers stretch me.

"Oh, God, yes," I moan. His tongue flicks my clit as his fingers fuck me, causing my thighs to tremble.

I grab onto the headboard, but I'm confused when his fingers leave me. Edward grabs onto my hips and pulls me onto his mouth, controlling my movements. All is forgiven when he moves me up and down on his tongue before rocking me back and forth for some more clit action. He repeats this cycle until I'm a quivering mess, moaning incoherently. When a lone finger gently pushes on my rear opening, my body reaches sensory overload and I come. _Hard_.

My body moves of its own accord as profanities fly out of my mouth. Edward continues eating me—claiming me—and I've barely recovered from my orgasm before I'm having another one.

Eventually, I have to pull away from him because I'm just too sensitive to touch and can't take any more stimulation for the time being. Edward gently holds me, rubbing my back until my body relaxes and my limbs feel like jelly.

"You're not gonna fall asleep on me, are you?" he ask, playfully.

"You'll get yours, don't worry. I just need to regain my strength." Laughing, I snuggle into him, just soaking him up.

What started as a routine appointment months ago has turned into the love of my life. All my previous fears and doubts are removed because of the man holding me—Edward Cullen.

I can't wait to see what our future holds but, for now, I only have one thing on my mind: making him scream out _my_ name.

I slowly sit up, kissing my way down his muscular body. Eyeing my prize, I lick my lips before taking him into my mouth, and sliding him down my throat. Edward's hands find my hair as he groans out my name.

_I could do this all night. _

And, the great thing is that I _can_ do it all night—every night. Our future is set—permanent—just like the ink covering our bodies.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**So, that was BPOV and the end of this story! Hope you liked getting a peek into their future. We've thought about doing an outtake or two. If there is something you'd like to read an outtake of, let us know in the reviews and we'll see what we can do! ;)**

**We've gained so many new readers through this story. We hope you'll stick around...maybe check out another story. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, rec'd, retweeted, pimped us on Facebook, and/or talked us up to your friends! We appreciate it all so much! There are so many fantastic stories out there in Fic Land, so thank you for taking the time to read ours!**

**A special thank you to our beta, Mauigirl60, for often beta'ing at the last minute! We appreciate all you do for us!**

**Don't be strangers! Come find us on Twitter - JiffSimpson, Trixieandtess, and JiffyKatefanfic - and/or Facebook - Jiff Simpson, Jenny Kate, and our group Jiffy Kate Fan Fic**


End file.
